


Worries

by screamingsting



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Lockdowns trying his best, M/M, Mentioned Abandonment Issues, Short One Shot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: Lockdown prepares for a new Job





	Worries

“I’m worried about you.”

Lockdown scoffed, “You? Worried? You only worry if there’s money involved. Besides it’s only a job.”

Swindle rolled his optics, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame, “That’s exactly why I’m worried. This isn’t a known area of space your entering for this gig.”

The bounty hunter looked behind him as he adjusted his hook, “What, are you thinking I’m going to get hurt?”

He shrugged, “Maybe. We’re not exactly on good terms with the Elite Guard since those Autobots came to Earth.”

“We’re neutral mechs Swin, in between sides. At least I am.” Lockdown clicked his tongue, “Besides I’m not going empty handed. I’ll have my weapon on me.”

“Bring a blaster while your at it, that saw of yours isn’t good for long distances. You can take one of mine.”

“Oh yeah? And how much will this gun of yours cost hm?”

The knowing grin he sent Swindles way quickly faltered when he noticed the serious expression plastered on his faceplates.

“I’m serious Lockdown you should take one.”

Lockdown walked over to him and gently gripped his crossed arms with a soft look, “Relax, nothings going to happen. It’s a quick in and out job.”

“Tch.” Swindle jerked his helm away from the mechs eyes, “You don’t know that for certain. It’s better to be safe then sorry no?”

The bounty hunter sighed and made the weapons dealers helm turn back to face him with his hook, staring at the large shaken eyes. Gently he kissed the top of his helm earning a disheveled grumble.

“I’ll be careful. You know that.”

“Yeah well you better promise on that Locky.”

“Yeah yeah I promise.”


End file.
